Who knew one song could mean so much?
by bubbls1123
Summary: I was inspired by the song SOS from the new movie Mamma Mia. One Shot


A/N:I'm having a little writers bock on my other story and besides I needed to write this down before I forgot. Enjoy!

Summary; I was inspired by the song S.O.S from the new movie Mamma Mia, starring Meryl Streep

"REEEEEEBA!!" Barbra Jean yelled as burst through Reba's front door waking Reba from her nap.

Reba nearly jumped out of her skin. "What do you want?!"

"Well, Brock and I are going to the new bar tonight and I was wondering if you want to come with us!" Barbra Jean said hopefully.

"No"

"Please Reba!"

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Because Brock is booooooring"

"Well I'm sure if you take him back to Men's R Us for a refund you'll find a more exciting married man!"

Barbra Jean crossed her arms and pouted as she sat on Reba's couch, "Reba please! I'll do anything you want!"

"Barbra Jean...anything?"

"Yeah!"

"So, say if I didn't want you to come over to my house for let's say...a month, you will do that?" Reba questioned

"Well, I don't know about that..." Barbra Jean started

" Fine I won't go then"

Barbra Jean stood up, "...Fine..."

"Wow. OK what time?"

" At 8 you have an hour and a half" Barbra Jean said as she pulled a strand of Reba's hair out.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"I need something to remember you by, any chance I could take some of your clothes..."

"Get out." Reba said pointing to the door

"Ok, you won't regret tonight! See you at 8!" Barbra Jean said as she was leaving

"Jeez, now I have to spend tonight with Barbra Jean AND Brock..." Reba said as she went up to her bedroom to get ready, "This is going to be a very long night." Little did she know how long...

* * *

-At the bar-

"Reba! Your here!" Barbra Jean exclaimed as she gave her 'best friend' a bear hug.

"Yeah and I'm already regretting it."

"Hey Reba" Brock said

"Hello Brock"

"Oh MY GOSH!" Barbra Jean yelled

"What?" Brock and Reba asked startled

"THEY HAVE KAREOKEE! Reba you should sing!"

"Oh Barbra Jean, I don't know..."

"Come on Reba!"

"Barbra Jean.."

"Who wants to come up here and show us what they got?" asked the announcer from the stage.

"OOO, She does!" Barbra Jean yelled back pointing at Reba" The redhead!"

Reba gave Barbra Jean the look of death.

"Ok come on up pretty lady"

"Oh no I can't, she was just joking..." Reba started

"Come on Reba" Brock said

"Well why don't you do it?!" Reba asked

"Why don't both of you? Come on up little lady and the guy with the unnatural tan" Said the announcer

Before they could protest Barbra Jean pushed them to the stage.

Reba looked to Barbra Jean and mouthed, "I'm gonna get you."

"Hi I'm Alex."

"i'm Reba"

"I'm Brock"

"Ok, do you guys know SOS?" whispered the announcer

"Yeah" both Reba and Brock replied

"Good." then he turned to the audience, "Ladies and gents! Please give a warm welcoming to Reba and Brock singing SoS!"

Brock started the song,

**Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good**

So when you're near me, darling cant you hear me  
S. o. s.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. o. s.  
When youre gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When youre gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

Brock ended his part and Reba started her's.

**You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good**

So when youre near me, darling cant you hear me  
S. o. s.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. o. s.

Brock joined

**When youre gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When youre gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?**

**So when youre near me, darling cant you hear me  
S. o. s.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. o. s.  
When youre gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When youre gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When youre gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When youre gone  
Though I try how can I carry on? **

They finished the song looking into each other's eyes and the audience went wild. It was like the song told a story about them.

"Whoo! Everybody, Reba and Brock!" said the announcer

They couldn't hear anything or anyone. They were lost in a world with only them.

"You guys were great!" Barbra JEean said obviously drunk


End file.
